


A Mountain, a Home

by Nimirie



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream can change anything. She dream about Númenor and the heirs of Isuldur. She dream about a Mountain and a Dragon. But the most important dream is about a long lost King and his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of an original characther that I dream about after reading The Lord of the Rings in 1995 but, after seeing The Hobbit movie I just change her to fit in Thorin Oakenshield life.  
> The main plot is the same because I will never allow myself to change the Master Tolkien's work.

IDRIARIEL

They had spent years wandering, traveling from a place to another without staying long enough to put down roots or to be remembered by anyone. It was safer, in a certain way, as unnoticed as possible. Although it was becoming difficult; an Elf of Mirkwood and a human girl always attracted attention. Especially the Elf, with its spectacular height, slimness and beauty, despite the clothes and the hood, could not safely ignore. 

But when they began to awaken curiosity, gathered their few belongings and went quickly. He had walked through all kinds of terrain and known cities and races of all type. But they were walking already for three years and the human girl began to feel sad. The last time he saw her laugh was a in village called Bree, when she met a group of children hobbits and could play and run beside them. But there were enough travelers and the Elf would not stay long, so they crossed the region to the Southwest, in an unexpected decision and that for a long time, it would take her to repent.

He went to blue mountains forests, and requested refuge in settlements Elvish that were still there. For a few months the heart of the human girl seemed quiet and hardly ventured among the trees. The Elves welcomed such illustrious visitors, although never talked about who they were them or why they were so far from their places of origin.

But the human girl wasn't any girl. It was immensely monitored by the eyes of the Elf and for a time, never leaving her alone. But as time passed, the elf thought they had finally found a place that she called it home and could, eventually, rest. 

She knew the human girl, just before birth, in Rivendell, was awaited with anxiety by everyone, even by Lord Elrond. But it happened that rather than the heir they hoped, she had been born. The Elf of great rank and importance, felt wounded, to see how they dismissed her just by not being a boy. However, it was kept in Rivendell until he was born, little more than one year later, his brother. Everything was happiness and they forgot the girl. The Elf took her in her arms and before someone realized, took her back to her home.

His father, never agreed to this and when they began to demand that the Elf returns the girl because they wanted to marry her, she made a decision. She left her home and with 3-year-old girl, began to wander over the Middle Earth, determined to not give it to people who never really wanted it.

And now, among those elves, she could rest. The girl needed a home, stability and not endless hours riding in the rain or spending anything from hunger. So she relaxed more that could and let her explore the forests. For the first time it was not two steps away from her and that was a change.

The human girl enjoyed the change, now seemed to have some freedom and could be alone for a while. She much enjoyed the company of the Elf and she loves her more than anything in the world. She was her family, since she didn't remember her parents and the brother that she never known. The father of the Elf and his brother were also part of her family, but always distant and cold. 

Now, the Elves that surrounded it were kind, beautiful to be seen and very helpful with her, but that was everything. 

It was when she began venturing increasingly far. 

That day she decided to get up earlier than ever. Not yet dawn when she was already coming out of their rooms, leaving the sleeping Elf. She walked calmly until the sun came out and thereafter ran. She had to do it because the place she had seen 3 days ago, was very far away and if she wanted to explore it she would hurry up. It was more than half a day when finally, put their feet into what looked like a small village of dwarves.

Despite the obviousness of not being a dwarf girl, nobody seemed to give strange looks and could walk calmly watching what they were doing. A dwarf gave him a loaf of bread and invited her to take a little tea, which she thanked infinitely. His steps addressed it until an Armory, where heard the clear sound of swords clashing.

Maybe it was a decisive moment, when she saw those two young dwarfs practicing with a sword She was amazed, as their bodies were flexible and seemed to have an incredible strength. She had seen the elf fight and she was also very skilled, although in very different ways. She wanted to fight as well, have that skill and take advantage of it.

The two young dwarfs spoke in their language and despite understand a little, it was difficult to understand what you were saying. The one who was slightly older, looked at her and first was surprised to find there, and second, smiled.

She smiled in the same way, with that smile that she didn't know that conquered the hearts of those who saw it.

\- Hello little one. -said the youngest dwarf. 

\- Hello. -she replied.


	2. Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found everything that she wanted, a place to call Home.  
> Just the place she dreamed about it.

It was simple, but it was the begging of a relationship that would change her life. These two dwarves led her to a place to eat, meet the simple streets and the plaza and the entrance to the underground halls. The human girl had more fun than ever in her life but was aware of the position of the sun and when she calculated that she had spent three hours, she said her goodbyes to her new friends and returned in a haze. She arrived to the garden next to their rooms just after sunset. All her muscles ached and she tried to read the face of the Elf, trying to know if she suspects anything, but she said nothing.

So, two days later she started the walk again.

The dwarf Prince looked at his nephews without saying a thing, listened to her sister telling the distracted and clumsy they were lately, as if something were consuming their minds. Both, they were anxious and when allowed them to retire, they ran faster that they could.

They found her sitting in the plaza. The youngest dwarf took her in his arms and threw her into the air. She cried with emotion and was caught before hitting the ground by the eldest dwarf. The three laughed and took course towards the birth of river that supplied water to the town.

-Fili and Kili, is not like a very original choice of names. -said she and the brothers laughed. 

\- Idris is also a simple name don’t you think? -said the old one while he caressed her hair. The girl had her head on the legs of the dwarf, rested after a day spend running and making mischief. They are children after all, she’s just 6 years old, they 20 and 15, but that’s nothing in the life of a dwarf.

\- My real name is Idriariel.  
Time passed and Idris, the human girl who lived between the elves and the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, was happy. She loved being with the Elf, and when she go to the dwarvish town, two times a week, her friends filled her with energy and vitality. She smiled every day and already not missed an own home, because she now felt that she had it.

One day, the Elf named Itariel, had to leave to her father's House, she had been convened and as much as she wanted to refuse, in the end had to accept. Letting Idris was very difficult but she had learned that the girl was strong and smart and would be in good hands, although she knew nothing of the visits to the dwarves. So she left and for the first time in life, Idris was afraid. During the first weeks after her departure, fear not let get away from their rooms, spent hours in solitude until one of the Elves took her something to eat. So when she appeared on the plaza of the town, her friends were there and their faces were lit up to see her.

He was already known to the mother of the dwarves, a human girl playing with their children at least once a week; so when, for three weeks in a row, his sons returned sad and not wanting to speak, she knew it was because once again, the girl had not appeared. So when she saw her children arrive with a guest, could did not more than smile.

It had been three days without returning to the settlement of the Elves when a messenger appeared at the edge of the dwarf village. Everyone stopped its activity and they were seeing him with something that looked like fear. Dís, the mother of the brothers, along with their children, came out of the underground tunnels to watch Idris talk to the messenger. After the brief conversation, withdrew and the girl returned next to the dwarf Princess. Because Dís was a Princess and the brothers, the heirs of a Kingdom that doesn’t exists. 

The underground tunnels were complicated to Idris and one day, she lost. Most of the dwarfs knew of her presence and looked at her with kindness and trying to give directions to return to the House of Dis. But they proved unproductive because each time she was more and more lost. Suddenly, the sound of metal being beaten called her, betting to the rhythm of her heart. She recalled a dream, where that sound pronounced her name and knew she had to find the source. She entered a large forge and sound came from the deep. A dwarf in white beards looked at her and smiled, as if he was waiting for her to invite her to pass.

Because there, against an anvil that seemed to her like huge thing, was the Prince of the dwarves, who recovered an ancient Kingdom, in all its magnificence, with all his force dedicated to the manufacture of a hatchet. Idris knew that she was in the presence of a King and her admired eyes could not fail to see it. Each blow of the hammer made her vibrate and remembered fully a dream that had before even reaching the Blue Mountains, where he was forging and welcomed her into her home.

And she knew the strangeness of the situation, out of the ordinary because a 6 year old girl looked with such admiration and intensity at the dwarf Prince. But she was a daughter of Númenor and at the age of 6, she was more aware of everything. Also, she had not much time to feel like girl riding a horse and traveling most of the time. No, he was the love of her life and she wasn’t such a girl for not knowing that. 

When the sound of the anvil ceased and the Prince of the Dwarfs first saw that girl, the one who is in mouth of all people, and whose adventures were told with absolute clarity by his nephews, felt that his heart stopped beating, that time wasn’t running and that he could see how the years passed through her face and how she became, the most beautiful woman that he had seen. 

Idris uttered the words that he told in her dream:

-Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, my name is Idriariel, daughter of Arador, exiled of Númenor.

With those words, a dwarf Prince and a human Princess, sealed a destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, her new family, it's something that nobody can take her away.

Idris had been partly adopted by Dís, had assigned her a quarter and early in the morning woke up to accompany her in the daily chores. One would think that a Princess among the dwarves would be served, but Dís was responsible for many necessities for Thorin and his own House.

So it was not unusual to see her loaded with baskets so what the help of Idris was appreciated. Her now brothers, were behind they always ready to fulfill any service for which they were required.

That was until noon arrived, and then the three children climbed to the plaza, looking for the armory, to train. For Idris was kind of a game, since perhaps her 6 years old gave her the mental clarity to know that she needed to learn to fight, but she lacked the strength. She may be going learn in the future, by now she was so happy just to see them.

In the night always received the visit of Thorin, such a thing that was not frequent, the brothers said to Idris. Thorin began teaching her Khuzdul and some of the history of his people. Things that Itariel had told her before but from a slightly different perspective. When she started to nod, Ds lifted her and accompanied her to the bed. There were few chances left to stay asleep recharged in Thorin, because she knew what her brother felt for the girl and didn't want that something else will happen. She was just a child, Dís always thought, just a little child.

Ten weeks after Idris began to live with the family of Thorin, Itariel returned.

She appeared as a vision of rage in the streets of the dwarf village and stayed in the lintel of the underground tunnels. She didn’t pronounce a word but her presence was enough so Prince Thorin was advised and they faced each other.

-Where is she? -She said and nothing else to the dwarf.

-What are you talking about Elf? -He snapped her with all the contempt that was able to.

-Where is she? -She asked again with the start of rage that hardly seemed to contain.- You did something to her?

-I don’t have to respond any of your questions, you're not welcome here, remove you immediately. -ordered the dwarf Prince and Itariel carried her hand to the sword, and Thorin pulled his axe. 

They were about to begin to fight. Idris was terrified, the most awful image she could ever dream about. 

-Itariel! -She shouted but the elf didn’t turn to see her, not losing the concentration that had placed in the dwarf. Idris ran to get between them and forcing the elf to watch her!- This is crazy!

The elf dropped the sword. She took Idris's arm and made her walk.

-Wait! -Itariel didn’t decrease the pace, though Idris tried to oppose. The brothers felt the urgency to stop it, to avoid that she takes her, was that elf mad? Why she believed that had the right to treat Idris in that way? Fili made the gesture of moving but Thorin hand prevented him taking by the shoulder, the dwarf felt a tremendous rage against his uncle for not allowing him to help her. 

Days returned to normal. Idris tried to calm simply letting it be, had not spent years together for not knowing when try to approach her. But with the passing of the days, Idris noted that Itariel was beginning to make preparations to go. It was when the anxiety took possession of her and all she wanted was escape from the only person who had wanted or loved her. 

Itariel was more frustrated than angry. Standing under the rain and in the fog of the Blue Mountains, hoping that the great Prince of the dwarves deigned to come out to talk to her. Elves had made it very clear that if she wanted to antagonize with the dwarves it would alone, they had lived for centuries in peaceful coexistence. Maybe it was just that they ignored each other and therefore never fell into conflict. So she was there alone, wet to the bone and with more sadness than she would like to admit.

Both, children of Royal families of their respective races, stared their faces in silence. With that simple inspection, Itariel knew that Thorin had not the slightest idea of where was Idris, and by the expression of desolation of his sister Dís had; apparently his nephews were not at home. She was missing for days and for more efforts that the elf had made, could not find her. 

-I need to find her. -The dwarf Prince nodded without saying a word and they began a search for the three children and they simply would have to cooperate.

He understood that the elf was not be so unpleasant was very hard for Thorin. And accept that the dwarf was not a completely useless was almost impossible to Itariel. But as they were approaching the ruins of an ancient Dwarf settlement, had come to be seen as companions. It wasn't the most pleasant experience for neither, always obstinate in their respective points of view, but they are in a cause greater than their differences. 

When finally they found them, the three children waited them smiling, is the steps of dwarf ruins. Idris ran to embrace Itariel with all the love that she knew that she felt for her. Itariel understood that there was no turning back when she saw how the dwarves, gathered a hug followed by several blows to the head. Idris ran to embrace them, now considered siblings, both children welcomed immediately. It was obvious that the dwarves considered her part of their family and that she desperately needed that. It was not only a stable living place, but the love of someone who could show it openly. Itariel was not someone who demonstrated her love but expected to be strong enough so that there is no doubt that loved that girl as if she were her daughter.

So she relented and in a matter of weeks, she had moved to the dwarf underground city of the Blue Mountains. Unthinkable, an Elf of the dark forest living among the exiles of Erebor. It might not cause his father laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome.


	4. The way they found them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Idris asked Itariel who she managed to work together with Thorin to find them, this is what she told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I left so much unsaid between Thorin and Itariel when they searched and found the children, so I added this.

When all the other places were searched, both by Dwarves and elves, the certain that the children were in the ruins was more patent. At the begging thought found in the vicinity, hidden perhaps in some cave, but had searched everything in consciousness. The only clue that stayed after them was a book that Idris left in his room and nobody took into account. Dís found it and gave it to Thorin. It spoke of the ancient Kingdom of Nogrod, a place which was just trace, which nobody went to visit cause was an impossible task. 

Thorin was not sure, but his sister had the clear feeling that would find them there and when discussed with the Elf, she agreed. The walk lasted 4 days, even though they strove, only they could shorten a day's journey. They were accompanied by several dwarf warriors, for greater safety, said the Prince. Luckly, they found no greater concern on the road, which let more peace to the Elf, who could not imagine what kind of protection two children dwarves could offer a human girl. Then she regretted of never had taught Idris to fight. Basically she thought they would never be separated, which always would have her to it to protect the girl.

The face of Thorin had frozen in a frown of concern. During the first day they were enforced hours until they were left in the dark and had to assemble a camp nearly without seeing anything. Itariel felt tired, which was almost something unusual. Although already he had felt it before, when Idris was small and fell sick, the healers of her father ensured that it wasn't anything, with simple care would come out of the problem; but she felt a tightness in her heart when she saw her with fever and there’s not anything she could do more than cry to express her discomfort. There were moments in which a strange tiredness penetrated into her and could not overcome it until she saw her healthy. By that she understood the face of Thorin, understood to have fear, that one of his nephews had fallen or been hurt , or something or someone found them and wound them. So many were the possibilities that every part of her body felt hurt and fatigue returned to drop in her legs and arms. 

Itariel sat down a little away from the campfire that the dwarves made and closed her eyes. Thorin saw her moving lips, as if to say a prayer. The Elf seemed on the verge of hysteria. Her eyes, all day, looked at every detail of the road, looking for something that would indicate that the children had passed through the place. But there was nothing, they were following the hunch of Dis because they had no other option.

When finally the dwarf warriors slept, Thorin were not sure that the Elf was awake, seemed asleep, despite open eyes, had been hours without moving. He could not sleep even if he wished so he was guarding the camp. Everything was quiet and the sounds of the night were normal and constant. It was when he had time to think. Think of his two nephews so out of good sense, some barely toddlers who did not know of the horrors of the world. Just two little boys that despite that, were the light of his home and the reason for his existence. Without them, long ago it would have been no reason for living one more day. But the truth was that despite them, sometimes he feel like he cannot live another day. And the most important truth was, from the day he met Idris in the forge, he live every day just for her, even if only it is to see her from afar, playing with his nephews. Was so difficult to admit such truth, because she was a little girl, and could not afford that kind of feelings for a girl of that age.

The next day it was even more demanding, practically they didn't rest and not ate until the night trapped them once again. The dwarves did not complain, knew the importance of finding the children and the desperation of Thorin. The surprise was to see the Elf close her eyes, move the hand to back of the neck and massaged it. In the back of his mind for Thorin, such manifestations of weakness were rare to see. He was meditating awhile on the word he used to define it, weakness. It was highly unlikely to define an Elf as weak, but what he saw was entirely strange.

-Your concern is evident Elf. -He said finally after considering if it would have any advantage to start a conversation with her. Itariel looked at him puzzled, thinking in why the little dwarf prince would even cross two words with her.

-Yes, certainly. -answered her, not knowing if she wanted to start a conversation or better to end it with his obvious answer. But to see Thorin eyes, noticed him enormous accumulated tension in the face and as the forced march towards havoc on the not-so-young dwarf- Idris has been with me the whole life, is more my daughter than her own mother daughter and I cannot imagine the fact that she is far away and not knowing under what conditions she is.

-Youleft her alone when you returned to your home-said Thorin thinking in the weeks that Idris had spent living with his sister. Those weeks which seemed that she was family, those weeks where it seemed that it didn't matter that she was so close, but the only he could think was in her eyes and the image that was so clear to him where he saw her as a woman, being painfully beautiful.

-To where I returned is not my home, there of course lives my father and my brother but my home is wherever that this Idris is. That is something that I understood long ago. -Itariel replied without even thinking in the extremely loaded with emotion that were her words and the unusual which was an Elf say something so direct and sincere. A smile escaped her while thinking about her father and the scandalized that always was when he saw her in the company of the baby. The manner in which she embraced her and played with the girl was something considered unnatural. 

-You say that you wanted her more than her own mother, how is that possible? -Thorin visibly struck by the way in which is expressed the Elf asked.

-Parents waited with thousand promises but when they realized that was born a girl, forgot that they should love her. -She said and Thorin felt a twinge of pain. For a dwarf a girl was something extremely valuable, since each time it was fewer girls born between his race- I was there, the mother took her in her arms and after a moment, the angry father exit the room and she just gave her to one of the midwives and not wanted to know more from her. It was when I, after a few days in which neither parent did anything to see her, bring with me. I must tell you they happened to look for her until they had the awesome idea to send her to live in Gondor, so it grew next to the son of the Steward. 

-Waiting for her to grow and to marry the son. -Thorin said, it was not uncommon this type of arrangements. Surely for the Elf wasn’t so uncommon too, although he remember that many Elves were married for love, even among royalty. Because there was something in her that reminded him of an Elf king but he was not going to ask because he didn't want to know the answer.

-That was something that I cannot allow. -She said and again, let escape a smile, thinking of the days he spent with Idris in Mirkwood, sleeping besides her, feeding, dressing her, teaching her to walk. Days and days of laughter and love, something that had beside her family. She could not say that his brother was bad, but was quite bigger than he and was the Prince, the greatest treasure of his father. When he could, he was by his side and he showed her a tender love for his little sister, but those days were very few. She was a Princess, Yes, but it was not considered useful. As Thorin said, someday she would marry and would sort of do it for love. In the days she lived, there was no realm to forge any alliance; there was no Prince with whom to promise. Perhaps with Rivendell, but that didn't make much sense, it most likely that she was sent to the undying lands instead of languishing in the forest. 

-Why? -He asked simply. Every word and every feeling surfaced in the face of the Elf surprised him, wanted to know more about all that, wanted to know more about Idris.

-You may not know it, I don't know how much she said about hershelf; but Idris is part of an ancient line of Kings of men stretching to Númenor. -She said and Thorin suppressed sound of astonishment. Itariel was allowed to smile openly, it seemed that the dwarf did not know who had received under its roof- When, was born they hoped the heir of Isildur, but birth a girl, they did not consider her so. Which, is finally the same thing happened to me, until the time my brother was born my father was considered without heir.

Thorin could not avoid this time emit a sort of amazed sigh. It was so true that she was the daughter of the King Elf, that he better not put name not to feel anger. A daughter that did not exist because it was not a son.

-So her parents only wanted her as piece to perpetuate a lineage but you love her for true. -He said and this time Itariel despite staying with the smile on the lips, shed tears of sadness.

-You've expressed it perfectly. -She said- And I have a feeling that your sister and nephews love her too… and maybe you feel the same thing.

The words of the Elf were direct to the wound that the improper love was causing in his heart. He wanted to lower the gaze and hide the embarrassment that it caused him but it was too late, the Elf had seen confirmation in his face. For a second he thought that when they found the children, the next thing the Elf would do is leaving, get away with her and avoid him at all costs. But it was not necessary, he never would let something so horrible to happened, perhaps would have to explain to her that he loved her from the exact second that saw her but that he wouldn't do nothing more. 

-Don't put that face. -said the Elf in a tone of joke that Thorin did not think to hear from her- I see that you don’t know nothing of Idris. 

Thorin looked and the Elf virtually suppressed a chuckle, what miserable expression did he have now?

-If you knew about her or ask about her dreams, you would know that although she has almost 7 years, she lived and died in Númenor. -said and delighted in the awe of Thorin face, the dwarf Prince was an endless source of unbelief- Her spirit was truncated and trapped in the violence of that day but something has allowed her to be back among us, living again, something has released her from its non-existence. And she believes that something is you.

Thorin was speechless. Of course, he knew the misfortune of Númenor, a destruction so horrible that it could compare with his own tragedy. The few survivors became Kings in these lands but were now so few that many considered missing. But it was impossible to think of someone who did not survive that and who was now living again. 

-Since when she can talk, she told me about the dreams, tremendous descriptions of destruction. About the life before the destruction and the life after, when many spirits were trapped and paralyzed, unable to go further. She suddenly told me about another dream, a mountain full of fire and the horror of the death which brought by a dragon. What she told me, my father also told me and then I knew that this horrendous tragedy freed her. Perhaps not only to her but her spirit was attracted by the blood of his race, the men of Númenor. For this reason, years later she was born into the pure blood that remains of the Numenorians, the heirs of Isildur.

-Those that rejected her. -Thorin said unable to believe that the day when his nightmare began was also the day that began the new life of Idris, although it took much more time for her to birth the second time. Was really that possible?

-So, here we are, I have to say that I am not surprised but I’m scared. -She said, the dwarf could not but waits to continue talking- She dreamed of meeting you hundreds of times but there are other dreams that make her wakes up in the supreme terror but that she cannot remember. Everything that has passed, which already cannot be modified, she remembers perfectly. But she can't remember those dreams that terrify her. So that scares me, that the in the future we have something horrible and that everything depends on her life, with your family and, of course, with you.  
He could say nothing, the entire conversation with the Elf was more than he could ever have imagined. Each and every one of her words he could remember for years, etched in his mind. But now he could only think that whatever could happen, he wished with all his soul protect her.  
The third day came to ruins of Nogrod, but just in the end of the afternoon and they could not venture beyond, it was dangerous to try without light. At dawn, they began to explore but realized that the ancient Dwarf Kingdom was no more than a pile of stones, now there was no way of entering the mountain or even open pass through one of the tunnels. So they had to walk through the rubble that was now part of the mountain and the vegetation. And, suddenly, on the other side of the forest, they saw a trail of smoke. 

Thorin and Itariel smiled openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Love that you can leave any comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review  
> Thnx


End file.
